the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate UUniverses
The Alternate United Universes, Alternate UUniverses or AUU for short, are a duplicate version of the UUniverses with a similar society, but a different timeline, different evolutionary history, and a different history of good and evil, to name a few. Though this world has a similar cartoonish nature to the Original UUniverses with magic and other imaginative environments, the society is primarily based upon a sci-fi community, whereas almost everyone relies mostly on scientific means for several purposes. The only Original UUniversal species that existed in these worlds were humans, though not through biology and history. Like the Original UUniverses, the humans were a recognized, as well as a prevalent, race that crafted their UUniverses into a very prosperous, if not often hostile, community, progressing quicker than Original UUniversal humans thanks to interaction with the other 11 dominant species of the AUU. However, due to the mass buildup of villains and the resulting chaos, the humans were forced to retreat to another dimension. Aside from the humans, no species in the Original UUniverses exists here (though near-similarities exist), and evil has been active here for a long time. But with new heroes on the way, there's sure to no longer be problems with villainy any longer. Humans have been well-remembered since their evacuation, and some have speculated that ever since their worlds were rescued from villainy, they would be ready to return. Though no such thing has happened as of yet. Both these UUniverses have the same timelines, yet the AUU is off from the Original UUniverses by 10 years. Concept Spatial Setup The universes of the Alternate UUniverses are similar to the Original UUniverses in a few ways. The universes are the same size as those of the original, and also have unigalaxes that rotate every 1,000 years. Though the same forces that link these universes together are permanently linked together thanks to the universal cores' being together much longer than the Original UUniverses. Unlike the Original UUniverses, there are no means of separating these universes like with Excalibur and the Stone, and that aided in permanently making these UUniverses linked. The Original UUniverses would've had the same fate if the Sword and the Stone weren't created and caused it's quantum matrix to harden permanently, which took billions of years to go through, and the millennia of separation weakened it and forced it to start it's long process over again. The unigalaxes of the AUU are similar to the ones of the Original UUniverses, except they have different elemental components that makes the unigalaxes look orange instead of purple. They too contain over sextillions of stars and planets as with the Original UUniverses, and their cores contain many magical worlds, and planets inside the core, or are even closer to it, can use magic properly. Though it can be used far away from the core, they get stronger when they are much closer. Though the universes are permanently linked to each other due to billions of years of being together, the central Boundary Cluster was a very empty area that is actually where the AUU Heaven and Hell are located, being the banishment sites for demons and other unnatural and supernatural creatures. There is a Boundary Generator here as well, being created by gods during the completely-unknown AUU First Cartoonian War, but instead of keeping realms from merging with the others, it is what makes Heaven and Hell a part of the Boundary Cluster and restricts access from in and out. The generator consists of 1 small generator on the edge facing each universe that forms a quantum string that goes all the way to the main generator in the center of the cluster which lock the malleable two realms into it. The centers of each universe are said to be so powerful, mortals had a difficult time entering them. They were even given the name 'God Zones' because it was said that it was where all AUU Gods lived and controlled the AUU long before the AUU First Cartoonian War. Though no mortal has ever entered any of these God Zones, but it was possible to do so, but only with Teadr 0, or transsentient, technology. But because this technology was only used by the AUU Gods and no technology at that Teadr level was ever uncovered, mortals couldn't find a way to match it, and thus the God Zones forever remain a mystery. Worlds The worlds of the AUU are much different than the ones in the Original UUniverses. Worlds come in various sizes, and can be found on both planets and moons. Some worlds can have different histories, be alternate versions of the worlds in the Original UUniverses, or can be similar to Earth's histories. Some worlds have different sky colors due to a different element replacing the common element of xenon, and in the AUU, this seems to interfere with the air's ability to scatter sunlight and make the common blue sky, and reactions similar to the crumbling of the ozone layer allow the element to make the sky the same color as the elements color in a discharged electric tube, which is generated by the worlds' alternate physical laws. These worlds are charted with the World Identification Method (WIM), which classifies these planets and moons in 3 ways: Diameter Tier, Atmosphere Type, and Day Code. The Diameter Tier (DT) uses Earth radius' (In the AUU, Marbon radius') to measure how large the planet is depending if it's the size of Earth or is a super-Earth, as long as it's habitable and can sustain life. The Atmosphere Type (AT) is used to measure the quality of the atmosphere and see if it's safe to breath and can sustain life. Finally, the Day Code (DC) is a system that states how long the planet's day and year lasts using this code: (day):(year). Some exceptions can be made on these classifications depending on what's around that planet or moon. Planets with no moon can make it difficult for a full orbit since there's no axial tilt unless they have a planetary ring, and moons themselves have no day code since they orbit other planets, only they're replaced by the Orbit Time (OT), which estimates how long a single orbit can last. Boundary Cluster The Boundary Cluster is where the AUU afterlife is situated, containing heaven and hell, where some angelic and demonic forces of various origins are sent upon death. Each of these realms, due to being a technical part of space, have no gravity, but are easy to live in as a whole. Each of these realms have different kinds of platforms and have debris that are astral forms of whatever was destroyed in the mortal worlds the same way people are killed, including worlds. Those that were destroyed by evil go to heaven while those that were destroyed by good go to hell. The lack of gravity makes everything float around or stay in place without orbit. Each of these two realms have no past, present, or future, but still keeps track of time in the mortal realms. These two realms are run by a race of supernatural beings called mourags, which only existed in the boundary cluster and populate every astral planet in the cluster realms. However, they exist in two breeds: the white/blue angelic breed called Ael-Mourags, and the horned demonic red/brown breed called Dae-Mourags. These two breeds hate each other due to being polar opposites, and often consider it a fun sport to feud with them across the fortified boundary walls that separate each realm. Both, however, have reversed personalities. The Ael-Mourags are 90% pure and 10% corrupt while the Dae-Mourags are 90% corrupt and 10% pure. The Boundary Generator, Teadr 0 in origin and is roughly the size of a red supergiant star, serves as more than just the source of keeping the malleable heaven and hell inside the boundary cluster, but it also serves as the primary castle and fortress and the home of the mourags that decide which dead soul goes to heaven or hell. The souls of those that die are dragged in through the boundary generator beam through each cluster entry of each universe, travelling a thousand times the speed of light, and reaching a courtyard to be judged. Entry into the Boundary Cluster is impossible or are unless one is dead. The cluster wormholes located on the side of the universes facing the Boundary Cluster are inaccessible to any mortal, but is accessible to immortals such as gods. Timeline The timeline of the AUU are very askew than that of the Original UUniverses, being off by the OUU by 10 years. The reason for this is that each race has different calendars due to their home planets' days and years being either shorter or longer than that of the humans' calendar, having less or more months, weeks, or days of the week. This askew time schedule has ended up causing all races in the AUU to get way off track with the chronological scale of their UUniverses' timeline. They have eventually went onto using the humans' calendar in order to get an accurate time scale. Because of space travel being more popular in the AUU than in the Original UUniverses, and because of it's people living in different time scales on planets, and for their scientific lifestyle, stardates were developed. Stardates in the AUU have gone through many periods of evolution due to years of astronomical research on how to keep track of time through interstellar travel. Then a proper stardate was developed depending on the rotation of the UUniverses and the center of the Boundary Cluster. The numbers determine the day, month, year, as well as special units called star units that measure the rotating time of each universe's unigalax including star days (10 years), star weeks (50 years, two star weeks in total), star months (A century, 10 star months in total), and star years (1,000 years). The stardate is as follows: *'00.00.00.00.0.00.0000' *'(day).(month).(year).(star day).(star week).(star month).(star year)' History 'Origin' History in the Alternate UUniverses were far more sparse and different than the original. The AUU and everything within were said to be created by the 'benevolent' Grafatus, whom in reality is truly known as 'The Grand Fate Master' who originated from an entire race of immortal and interdimensional robot-like TV-headed beings which are called the Amorals. Though in AUU society, the Amorals, or other creators of other dimensions are all referred to as 'Verses', which are higher than Gods, and have even created the gods of each parallel dimension that they own as their own followers and servants. The Gods of the AUU, which were far different than those of the OUU since they were their own race of Teadr 0, AKA transsentient, beings that would follow the command of Grafatus, and shape it in his desired image, setting forth events such as mass extinctions, formations of planets, which lifeforms would survive and which ones would die on each planet, and which ones will become superior than others, all while being situated in the center of each universe called the God Zones, where magic was stronger and it was almost impossible to enter for most mortals. Following Grafatus' formation of the AUU, there was an ancient war called the AUU First Cartoonian War. But unlike the First Cartoonian War in the Original UUniverses, which was only slightly known, nothing of it is known. All books and information about it was either withheld or obscured from the AUU as a whole. But what is known is that afterwards, it allowed animals to either be non-sentient or sentient, or even half-sentient and be given a balanced spread throughout AUU worlds, and for giving the universes their names by the Acrillesian (Greek) Alphabet, Alpha being given to the universe that was the first to be created, the origin universe of the AUU Gods, and the one to have the greatest of godly, magical, mystical, and spectral activity. The AUU as it appears is what beings believed were shaped by the war. The Boundary Generator, the two intersecting cluster realms of Heaven and Hell, the sentience of any lifeform, the dawn of Teadr 1 technology, which was said to be close to the technology of the Gods that was given to mortals without consent, and so on all came from the war. After the Gods and evolution masters created the beings, The Grand Fate Master had the gods banished to a godly dimension not only to keep the AUU from ending up like a duplicate of the Original UUniverses which his cousin owned, with the founding of the AUU Grand Council billions of years later, but because The Grand Fate Master wanted these UUniverses all to himself as the God Zones were all kept in tact by Teadr 0 machines and Grafatus started living in the Alpha God Zone. He kept the evolution masters around, though, but he had forbidden them from ever interacting with the mortals. So while the Gods were no longer able to live in the AUU, beings would know of them through mythology and stories. However, sometimes minor immortal beings such as demigods, deities, a few demons, and even godly beings and races turned mortal, were left behind with the priority of limited interaction with mortals, and even they have no knowledge of the AUU First Cartoonian War. 'Dawn of Sentience' Before the AUU Gods were banished, the dawn of the AUU was still just beginning. Not much of what happened after the AUU First Cartoonian War was known aside from the results. Events were set off that allowed the first sentient beings to evolve. Some of them included the ancient Ehswans, which were a benevolent, yet rule-obsessed race that were said to have seen the Gods, and even The Grand Fate Master. Though the last race that was created was to soon become the most widely-known, the Yatorans. At the time, the Yatorans started out primitive. But they eventually met the Ehswans by the time they reached speech and tools. Though the Yatorans were too primitive to even recognize them as aliens. Over the next thousand years, Yatorans learned from them. However, the Ehswans that were teaching them were merely rebels who were against the laws of forbidding introduction of technology to primitive races, believing that it could benefit a race, and they tried to prove their government wrong by doing that for the Yatorans. So the Ehswan government ordered the rebels executed. Once they were, the Yatorans that were under their teachings refused to stand for it and declared war on the Ehswans, thus beginning the AUU Second Cartoonian War. Despite the Ehswans being technologically superior than the Yatorans, having more skill and adaptability, and even threatened to punish the Yatorans by regressing them back to primitive intelligence, the Yatorans surprisingly won thanks to adapting quickly to even the most dangerous of the Ehswans' war tactics, but at the cost of millions of lives and hundreds of worlds. The Yatorans realized that the Ehswans were trying to prevent this kind of disaster, only for it to turn out that killing the rebels ironically caused the problem to begin with. Following their extinction, the Ehswans left only their ancient advanced ruins behind for the Yatorans and other sentient creatures to claim. The Yatorans were since named the most god-like beings in the AUU. Though of course, the tragic origin of the Yatorans was not only kept a great secret, but it would also inspire new laws to work against teaching primitives advance technology that would not only protect the primitives from harm and discourage dishonest profiteers and con artists, but to prevent more tragic wars like this, though some Yatorans didn't necessarily think that and have advocated against those rules ever since. Though not all Ehswans were destroyed. The last of their kind was spending the last moments of his mortal life retaining the information about the AUU Second Cartoonian War and much more about their knowledge, and putting it all in a hidden underground data library that would be locked away in the depths of the Ehswan home planet. Since this data library would never be found given it's security, the AUU resumed life as they knew it. But that didn't stop those especially curious of the truth and adventurous archaeologists in all of history to try and unearth the data library. Afterwards, there came hundreds of interspecies wars that had ranged timespans depending upon the situation, and it took a while for higher beings to inspire a bit of peace among them, though war was still common and had a hard time dying. 'Human Evolution' Despite the AUU's alternate evolutionary history, the evolution of the human remained nearly unchanged when they first came on the Planet Marbon millions of years since the AUU Second Cartoonian War. Though humans had different evolutionary hominid ancestors. Their first ancestor was a small monkey-like ape called an Eopith. Eopiths were the alternate versions of the extinct Australopithecus. They may not have used tools that much, but they were very intelligent. They could stand and walk upright, and could climb trees quickly with their long prehensile tails, and their agile nature. After them came the Guduog, the alternate version of Homo habilis. They were furry brown creatures with pointed ears, and a shortened tail. While they were more than capable of climbing trees, they prefered to be on the ground. They discovered tools quicker than Homo habilis, creating sharp shearing wrist blades they can use to cut meat. Then came the Cro-Gideuron, the alternate version of Cro-Magnons. Their tails once again shortened into only 20 in, they lost some of their hair, leaving some on their backs, their lower limbs, and their heads like a lion. They developed their wrist blades into spears, discovered fire, and used slingshots. And finally, there was the Zenthoritals, the alternate version of Neanderthals. They had very short tails, and had lost more hair, leaving some on the back of their limbs, and the hair on their heads. They weren't exactly like Neanderthals to begin with since they were more intelligent. They created a trident-like spear with two prongs which was useful for picking up larger objects, they had a habit of burying the dead, they used fire more efficiently, they were good builders, and they used bows and arrows. Then the humans evolved. But unlike us, they were much different. They had an alternate anatomy and physiology. They didn't have much hair on their bodies, the only ones present on partially their limbs, their backs, and on their heads. Also, due to the Zenthoritals' short tails, their tails were only 4 inches long. The two humanoids didn't hate each other as much due to their intelligence, so they decided to co-dominate with each other. Eventually, after years of this, and some choosing to crossbreed, 3 breeds of human were created: the Territuns, the Khuroots, and the Nardiraythes. Sadly, the Zenthoritals went extinct 500 years later, and left the 4 human species to live together for thousands of years to come. 'Origin of the United Sentient Races Alliance' The 4 surviving human species grew in technology quickly thanks to interaction with other sentient races. The first race they encountered in 137 AD was the Naroudans, a race of lemur hominids which came in 5 different breeds. They had a bit of conflicts for the next few years, but called a truce, and exchanged their technology with each other. But soon they came across more races. In 480 AD, the humans met the Cunones, a race of feline-like hominids who had heard about the human and Naroudan alliance, and had come to not only to welcome them, but to exchange some of their technology. They also said they needed help from a rogue insectoid race called the Veexomites, which had just declared war and threatened to knock their home planet out of orbit. The humans agreed, and the Great Veexomite War lasted for over 10 years until the Veexomites were defeated in 491 AD by the races with the help of a race of small rat-like hominids called Yuruns, which wiped the Veexomites into extinction, and allowing the humans and their allies to form a massive alliance called the USRA (United Sentient Races Alliance), which was considered the first human-alien alliance in the Alternate UUniverses. Along the way, the 4 races came across more races that joined them. Each race they met had remarkable origin stories, and almost had equal technology levels (Called 'Teadrs' in Naroudan slang), and over time, the more races the USRA gained, the more intelligent the humans themselves became. Globex was even formed in 1169 AD, which has been the Alliance's main research company for centuries. This alliance lasted for years to come, and by 1590 AD, the humans have already found lots of other sentience. 'Fall of the USRA' With the USRA coming into succession, a violent robotic war called the Exo-Wars suddenly began after a mad scientist was angered for a corrupt Globex CEO stealing his work, and loads of people died in this war until a league of cybernetic supersoldiers took the scientist down for his growing corruption. Since then, a rule was made that would fire all corrupt CEOs who stole technology, but turns out most of the famous technology the company had was stolen, and thus, the company fell into bankruptcy which was being kept in check for a while. The USRA knew this bankruptcy crisis would take effect soon, but this wouldn't be fixed for a while. The Alliance found one more race to join them in 1805, and this race was none other than the famed Yatorans, which they had heard of in lore and legends. Following their joining of the USRA, they revealed their history, with obvious exception of their origins for fear it might give wrong ideas. Though while they were able to provide some money to keep Globex alive, they couldn't stop it's upcoming collapse. With sources of technology being lost, a crisis was starting to form that lead to the formation of crime and suffering. This, along with a hostile race called the Byzankans which took advantage of it and made it worse, ended up causing the AUU Third Cartoonian War, where several races started rebelling against the USRA for not taking great action to solve the crisis of both their lost technology, and the Byzankans conquering them. The races began having a hard time complying with their demands due to weakening budgets, crumbling economies, hard agriculture, and even unethical and unauthorized military action. This in turn caused a massive disruption against the races that eventually forced the USRA to dissolve. Though the races still remained allies, though they split up into three federations which controlled each portion of the AUU. With the USRA gone, not only was Globex beginning to fall into turmoil, but races began blaming each other for the USRA's destruction upon guilt. Thus they continued fighting in the AUU Third Cartoonian War until the Yatorans banished the Byzankans on their home planets with impenetrable planetary shields halted the war. Yet it still didn't save Globex from dying, taking all technological advancements for the races with it. But in 1906, certain races that fought during the AUU Third Cartoonian War were angry that they were interrupted, and declared war on races once again, including the races of the Federations, thus starting the Interuniversal War. The humans and their allies were in grave danger, and over a million people were killed. This meant that the allies needed new technological advancements immediately to combat these new threats. And because the need for new machines and medicines were through the roof, Globex made more and more money than it did before, and it was immediately restored to it's former glory, creating new science projects for the cause. Supersoldiers were made, combat machines and robots were developed, medical technology was improved, and agriculture was boosted. The war lasted for over 70 years, and the races fought for the lives of their fellow races and for the sentient animals they live side-by-side with. Then when the war ended in 1976, the Alternate UUniverses began to repair itself thanks to human interaction. The humans soon swore to protect their worlds and form the HPA (Human Protection Agency) to help prevent anymore outbreaks. 'Human Evacuation' The Federations had been doing well and keeping peace for a couple of decades. There was nothing they couldn't handle at that time. They were even able to create an interdimensional portal with help from the Yatorans in 1993. Through this, they discovered a single universe which they believed could be a step forward for the races, naming the universe Single Dimension-001. They were eventually able to colonize their first planet there in 1996 after the discovery of 56 habitable areas. In 1997, however, darkness had mysteriously sparked on a planet called Peerbon, which spontaneously lead to the birth of over a thousand hostile villain nations, which after being convinced by an unknown person, joined forces and formed the Villains Act. The Villains were able to wipe out the HPA, and threaten the humans from fighting. The Humans were not the ones to back down so easily, mainly because of the brave long-alive ruler, Lord Mandarious, and he plotted to reestablish the HPA. However, the king made the mistake of trusting Grand Duke Kafar-Ja, a secret Villains Act founder, who easily tricked Mandarious that the Villains Act will destroy their home planet of Marbon if they dared to stand in there way, and that it was hopeless to interfere. Having no choice, Mandarious reluctantly ordered an interdimensional evacuation to SD-001, which they immediately named 'The Tranquility Zone', where they would establish their new intergalactic government on the 56 habitable spots. After the humans fled, this caused a great confusion from the other dominant races. For over 14 years, the AUU was in deep trouble. With the humans gone, the Federations were in trouble. And with the Villains Act getting more powerful, the Federations were forced to hide themselves and change their main base locations. Plus, they refounded a long-lost branch of the USRA called the Alternate UUniversal Grand Council, which dissolved along with the USRA long ago, but now it was needed again to serve as the Federations' public means of communicating with the people of the AUU now that they needed to remain anonymous. But the AUU Grand Council wasn't the only thing that was formed. Hundreds of rebellions across the AUU began to combat the Villains Act for freedom. Yet rebellions weren't enough. Since the Villains Act had grown more powerful and gained more control of the AUU than ever, the AUU Grand Council began the Heroes Act to try and end the horrible villain growth. However, by 2002, they only found 2 heroes. They knew that by the time they found enough heroes, at this rate, they would be too late. They needed help searching for more heroes. But the Villains Act was constantly making their task difficult. 'Fall of the Villains Act' In 2010, something unexpected happened. The Shell Lodge Squad had arrived here by complete accident through a black hole portal, and crash-landed on Planet Carbungia. They learned the AUU's history by the locals, and after saving the race of a renowned hero named Xandy from extinction by a vengeful Xerxes XX with help from Magnum the Great, they took off to Peerbon on the Dynasty Battle Cruiser with all the other heroes of the Original UUniverses to launch a full-scale assault on the Villains Act's main stronghold to destroy the Villains Act for good. After a massive battle, the Villains Act HQ was destroyed, and some of the surviving villains were sent to Planet Oranos (The Prison 42 of the Alternate UUniverses). After the Lodge saved the AUU, the Alternate UUniversal Grand Council decreed that the Heroes Act was still needed in the event that history should repeat itself, and that they needed more heroes. Xandy and Magnum decided to join them in their cause. So in a few months time, The AUU Grand Council found 2 more heroes, and a total of 6 heroes were present. However, this would not be enough. They needed as much as they can find if they wanted to protect their worlds. Soon, more heroes would come to fill in. When news continued to break out that the Villains Act was no more, Kafar made sure Mandarious in the Tranquility Zone believed otherwise, convincing him that the Villains' Act destroyed everything and all fell into darkness. This left Mandarious to make a DNA library of all races lost over the years called the BioCodex and he sought to reestablish a new AUU. By doing this, Kafar was sure that the humans would never return home. But where there's a void, something will fill it. Category:Worlds Category:Data of the United Universes Category:Separate Dimensions